It is often desirable to remove solid matter from a stream of water prior to employing the water for industrial uses. Also, it is often desirable to remove solids, such as leaves and the like from the surfaces of swimming pools and ponds. Currently, such solids are removed by directing a water stream through a screen which traps large solid material and allows only the smaller particles to remain. Such screens, however, can become clogged or blinded when the solid material builds up on the surface thereof, preventing the water from passing through. To minimize the effect of blinding, very large screens have been employed to remove solids from a water stream. Several efforts have been made to improve the efficiency of screens such as the provision of a vibrator as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,382, and of a wiper as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,765. Such efforts, however, have not been entirely successful, and the machines remain large considering the amount of water passing therethrough. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an improved device from a stream which would be more compact and easily cleanable.